Heat management is one of the primary challenges in modern motor vehicles. In the past, heat management has generally involved positioning a radiator at the front of the motor vehicle where air may pass through fins for heat exchange. While such a radiator does work well to reduce heat, the positioning of a radiator, having sufficient frontal area to provide proper cooling, significantly reduces vehicle aerodynamics. Further, a radiator cooling system adds considerable weight and complexity to a motor vehicle. As corporate average fuel economy (CAFÉ) standards continue to demand better fuel economy, it is important to minimize both the size and weight of the thermal system.
This document relates to a new and improved push-pull heat management system that provides effective cooling of a thermal load and reduces or even eliminates dependence upon a radiator system. Accordingly, this reduces vehicle weight and frees designers to improve aerodynamics and ultimately, the energy efficiency and fuel economy of the motor vehicle.